The present invention relates generally to motion sensors, and more particularly, to a two moving proof mass improved yaw rate gyroscope sensor.
Inertial sensors are finding increased application in a variety of fields. A number of different types of inertial sensors exist. As transportation vehicle systems (e.g., roll detection, vehicle dynamics control, global positioning sensors, etc.) become more sophisticated, a need has developed for an expanded selection of sensors to help optimize operation of such vehicle systems.
Though some types of gyro type sensor devices have seen increased attention in recent years, a need still exists for different types of sensors, particularly those having enhanced sensitivity to applications of Coriolis Force, such as is frequently encountered in the detection of yaw. A need also still exists for a gyro type sensor that obviates the need for cross-axis coupling, and thereby improves the signal to noise characteristics of the sensor.